


Should’ve Done This Sooner

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panty Kink, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Cas finds Dean’s panties, but instead of being weirded out, he likes them. A lot.Basically just porn. A plot if you really squint.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Should’ve Done This Sooner

Dean was preparing dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, when he heard clattering and a shout. He turned to find his boyfriend, Cas, with the sauce he was supposed to be making covering the front of his shirt and the floor.

“Shit, what happened?” Dean asked.

“The pot was too hot and I accidentally dropped it.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You mind if I borrow a shirt.”

“Nah. Go ahead. I’ll start cleaning this up.”

“Okay.” Cas turned and walked towards Dean’s bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he went.

Dean took a moment to admire his toned back before getting paper towels and starting to clean up.

He really didn’t mind Cas borrowing his clothes. He had broader shoulders which meant his shirt fell loosely on Cas, somehow adorable and really fucking hot.

“Dean! What are these?!” Cas yelled and came storming back into the kitchen. In his hand was a pair of bright pink panties.  _ Shit. _

“Um, well-“

“Are you cheating on me?” Beneath his anger, Dean could tell Cas was holding back tears.

“What?! No! They’re, uh, they’re mine.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I wear them sometimes. I...like the way they feel.”

Cas’ eyes darkened. “Bedroom, now.”

Dean turned off the stove before following Cas. As soon as he entered his room, he was slammed up against the wall and peppered with kisses.

In between Cas’ attack on Dean’s lips and neck, he muttered things like, “So fucking hot,” and “I bet you look so good in them.”

They quickly divested their clothing but as soon as Dean had taken off his boxers, Cas thrust the panties at him.

“Put them on.” Cas said roughly, voice even deeper than normal with lust.

Dean quickly followed his order, although once they were on he stared at the floor self-consciously.

“Beautiful.” Cas whispered. Cas wrapped his arms around him, and gently pushed him towards the bed.

Dean fell back, bouncing slightly.

“Hands and knees.” Dean turned and propped himself up, in a position that could be best described as presenting.

Cas got up on the bed, dick pressed against Dean’s covered ass. He leaned over Dean to grab the lube where it was conveniently stashed in the bedside table.

Dean heard the click of the cap opening and felt a soft kiss against the back of his neck, before feeling a cold finger probing his hole.

Cas gently pressed his finger inside, the intrusion a familiar feeling. Some days Cas would spend an hour prepping Dean so he was a whimpering mess before they even began. Today was fast though, Dean’s normally calm boyfriend losing control.

Before long Dean was pressing back against three fingers, pleading to Cas to fuck him.

“Please, please, I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Castiel withdrew his fingers and Dean expected Cas to finally pull his panties off.

Cas however just pulled them father to the side, and lined his cock up to Dean’s hole. Dean shivered knowing he was about to get fucked, hard, while wearing his panties.

Castiel pressed in with one smooth thrust, panting for a few moments as they both got adjusted to the feeling.

“I’m good.” Dean choked out.

Castiel wasted no time pulling out and slamming back in, setting a fast and deep tempo.

“Fuckfuck _ fuck _ .” Dean shouted when Cas grazed his prostate. 

“So fucking tight. Taking me so well.” Cas growled as he changed his angle to his Dean prostate with every thrust.

Dean could only respond with a stuttered moan.

Cas’ thrusts started getting erratic, telling Dean that he was close. Dean was too, the cock sliding against his prostate coupled with the delicious friction the panties were providing his dick was almost too much.

Dean came with a shout all over his panties, Cas following close behind with a mangled version of Dean’s name.

Cas pulled out and flopped beside Dean, both of them soaking in the afterglow. 

“I should wear these more often.” Dean finally managed to say, gesturing at the ruined underwear.

“Definitely.”

*

For Dean’s birthday a month later, Cas got him ten pairs of panties.

Needless to say, they didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m needy and love comments and kudos.


End file.
